Vocaloid Mencari Bakat
by Shana Granger
Summary: sedang mencari seorang penyanyi berbakat lewat ajang 'Vocaloid Mencari Bakat'. Siapakah pemenangnya? RnR please? For Vocaloid FF Award: Sing


Vocaloid Mencari Bakat

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Selamanya Vocaloid BUKAN milik saya

CAUTION: Humor gagal, fanfic aneh bin abal

Genre: Humor, Parody

Summary: Vocaloid sedang mencari seorang penyanyi berbakat lewat ajang 'Vocaloid Mencari Bakat'. Siapakah pemenangnya? RnR please? For Vocaloid FF Award: Sing

…Hiji…

…dua…

…tilu…

(Normal POV)

"Yo wassup! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Len, el-i-en," sapa Len kayak rapper Eminem. Semua penonton memberikan standing applause. "Sebelum acara dimulai, kita sambit teman saya, Hatsune Miku!" sambung Len. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan ketika Miku datang. Para penonton…bapak-bapak ibu-ibu sema yang ada disini~

"Yo wassup! Beretemu lagi dengan saya, Miku, em-ai-key-yu." ujar Miku sambil nge-rap dan pake gaya rapper-rapper dari negeri Paman Sam.

"Karena saya takut dilemparin sepatu sama penonton, tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini dia, VOCALOID MENCARI SINGER!" kata Len sambil teriak-teriak.

"Tunggu, Singer bukannya mesin jahit ya?" tanya Miku polos.

"Terserah elu dah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita sambit kontestan pertama, Rin Kagamine!" ujar Len teriak-teriak. Semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan paling meriah. Rin pun berjalan menuju panggung.

"Selamat datang, Rin-san. Anda mau menyanyikan lagu apa kali ini?" tanya Miku.

"Aku mau nyanyi…Lagu apa yang mau kunyanyikan? Siapa aku? Kamu siapa? Kita dimana?" tanya Rin (ditanya malah balik nanya).

"Udahlah. Silahkan menyanyi, Rin-san!" kata Len. Len dan Miku pergi ke belakang panggung. Rin ternyata menyanyikan lagu 'Bolo-bolo' milik Tina Toon. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana jika Rin memutar-mutar kepalanya.

.

.

Rin pun selesai menyanyi. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Len dan Miku datang dari belakang panggung.

"Ya! Itulah penampilan dari Rin Kagamine dengan membawakan lagu 'Bolo-bolo'." kata Miku.

"Ya! Para juri, bagaimana tanggapan Anda?" tanya Len.

"Oke. Rin, tadi kamu gak pegel ya?" tanya Gakupo sang pemimpi eh…sang juri maksudnya.

"Enggak kok om." jawab Rin.

"Kok manggilnya om? Panggil kakak dong!" seru Gakupo.

"Hah? Kakek? Emang om udah tua ya?" tanya Rin polos. Gakupo tepar ditempat.

"Rin, suara kamu bagus sekali. Tapi ada yang kurang." ujar Mikuo misterius.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Muter-muter kepalanya." jawab MIkuo.

"Udah, sekarang giliran komentar dari Luka-Nee. Luka dihatiku tidak bisa diobati. Gak bisa move on!" ujar Len.

"Galau lu Len?" tanya Luka.

"Iya. Ane galau. Kemaren pisang di kebon depan rumah aye dicuri sama maling." jawab Len.

"Heuh! Kirain apaan! Ane dong, galau karena jemuran ane ilang, gara-gara maling."cibir Miku.

"Kok bisa sama ya? Apakah kita berjodoh?" tanya Len.

"Iya ya. Nikahi aku mas! Nikahi aku!" ajak Miku (sumpah ini sinetron banget).

"WOY! GUA KAPAN NGOMENTARINNYA? Udah! Luka gak mau kerja lagi! Luka galau! Ibu peri, tolongin Luka, ibu peri!" pinta Luka. Semua orang hanya sweatdrop.

"Untuk mendukung Rin, ketik R1N Cl4llu G4L4U kirim ke 12345678901234567899." kata Len.

"Buset, itu nomor hape ato nomor togel?" cibir Miku.

"Iklan dulu ya pemirsa! Jangan kangen ya~." ujar Len dan Miku.

"Aku kapan ke belakang panggung qaqa?" tanya Rin.

"Abad depan. Ya sekarang lah! Buruan! Si Iklan mau lewat nih!" seru Len. Rin, Len, dan Miku pergi ke belakang panggung meninggalkan 1 juri yang tepar, 1 juri yang lagi nge-'bolo-bolo', dan 1 juri yang sedang memohon-mohon ibu perinya dateng.

.

.

~Iklan~

Teto : Afikaa!

Afika : Apa?

Teto : Ada yang baru neh!

Afika : Oh, aku udah tahu *ninggalin Teto*

Teto : *JLEB*

~Iklan beres~

.

.

"Pemirsa! Pe-pe mi-mir sa-sa." sapa Len sambil pake gaya comedian Tukul. Semua penonton bersorak 'Ea…Ea…Ea'

"Yoo, kita lanjut acaranya. Kita sambit, Neru Akita!" ujar Miku. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Yak! Neru-san mau nyanyi apa?" tanya Len.

"Ada deh~." jawab Neru.

"Kasih tahu dong~." pinta Miku

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" tanya Neru.

"Udah, buruan nyanyinya!" seru Len. Len dan Miku pergi ke belakang panggung. Neru mulai menyanyi lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa'. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri jika Neru-chan nyanyi lagu itu sambil 'Chicken Dance'.

.

.

"Ya! Itulah menampilan dari Neru-san! Juri-juri, bagaimana komentar anda?" ujar Len.

"Hah? Jurig? Lu bilang kita jurig hah?" tanya Gakupo kaget bin heran.

"Siapa yang bilang lu jurig? JURI ceu!" bentak Len.

"Lu bilang kita curi? Ngajak ribut lu!" timpal Mikuo.

"JURI WOY JURI!" bentak Len.

"Sekarang lu bilang kita DURI! Mau lu apa sih ngata-ngatain kita? Kece gini dikatain," balas Luka, "Ibu peri! Tolongin Luka ibu peri!"

"Dih, ibu peri mulu." cibir Miku.

"Un-." kata Len terpotong oleh perkataan Neru.

"UNTUK MENDUKUNG SAYA, ketik NERU, en-e-er-u, TERSERAH LO KIRIM KEMANA AJA, POKOKNYA, ELU SEMUA HARUS DUKUNG GUE!" bentak Neru.

"Nyelow mpok." cibir Miku

"Udah yah pemirsa, gak ada yang memberi komentar. Iklan dulu ya sebentar." ujar Len. Len, Miku, dan Neru pergi ke belakang panggung.

.

.

~iklan~

Kaito : Nenek! Ayam-ayamku mana?

Nenek: Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget? #NenekGaul

Kaito : *nelen ayam*

~Iklan beres~

.

.

"Yo pemirsahh! Bertemu lagi dengan saya setelah si iklan lewat!" sapa Len.

"Sekarang, kita sambut, AKAITO!" ujar Miku. Akaito datang dari belakang panggung dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

"Akaito-san, Anda mau nyanyo lagu apa?" tanya Len.

"Saya mau nyanyi lagu 'Iwak Peyek'." jawab Akaito.

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akaito, mulailah menyanyi!" kata Len. Len dan Miku pergi ke belakang panggung. Akaito mulai menyanyi. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri jika Akaito nyanyi Iwak Peyek sambil goyang palu (Akaito: Gergaji thor, Gergaji #MasukinCabeKeMulutAuthor)

.

.

Akaito pun selesai menyanyi. Len dan Miku muncul dari balik panggung.

"Yak! Itulah penampilan dari Akaito. Para JURI, Je-U-eR-I silahkan memberi komentar." ujar Len sambil mengeja kata 'juri' dengan gaya anak TK supaya pada gak hearo (Kalo salah ngetik itu 'Typo', salah denger 'hearo' #Ditendang).

"Penampilanmu bagus, tapi ada yang kurang." kata Mikuo.

"Apa?" tanya Akaito.

"Goyangannya kurang aseekkkk!" seru Mikuo yang langsung dilemparin ikan Tuna.

"Penampilanmu bagus! Good good! " kata Luka.

"Tapi ada yang kurang cocok deh." seling Gakupo.

"Apa?"

"Bajunya. Lagu ini dipopulerkan oleh trio macan, harusnya baju kamu hari ini bercorak macan atau berbahan kulit macan aseli!" jelas Gakupo ceramah. Semua orang sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Untuk mendukung saya, ketik AKAITO kirim ke alamat palsu. Gak ngirim? Nenek Gayung menantimu!" ujar Mikuo promosi sorangan.

"Idih, malah promosi sendiri." cibir Len.

"Promosi ato nerror bang?" ejek Miku.

"Terserah elu dah." balas Akaito JLEB.

"Iklan dulu ya pemirsah!" ujar Len.

"Dari tadi iklan mulu dah." cibir Miku namun dikacangin oleh Len. Mereka bertiga pergi ke belakang panggung.

.

.

~Iklan~

SeeU : Apa susahnya ngomong? SMS gak pernah! Nelpon gak pernah!

Luki : AKU GAK PUNYA PULSA!

SeeU : *pingsan**bangun lagi* HARI GENE GAK PUNYA PULSA? KASIAANNN…*gaya Upin&Ipin*

Luki : *pingsan*

~Iklan beres~

.

.

"Yak pemirsah! Sekarang kita akan mengumumkan siapa juara dari kontes absurd buatan author Shana kita tercinta ini!" jelas Len puanjang lebar ampe mulutnya berbusa gara-gara nelen r*nso 2 bungkus jumbo (readers: *muntah berjamaah*).

"Ya, kita panggilkan 3 kontestan tercinta kita~~." seru Miku. Rin, Neru, dan Akaito datang dari belakang panggung.

"Dan…pemenangnya…adalah…." Ujar Len dengan sengaja di'misterius'kan.

"HATSUNE MIKU! SELAMAT BUAT HATSUNE MIKU!" celetuk Miku.

"Dih…elo 'kan MC-nya, bukan kontestan." cibir Len.

"Maap pemirsahh, itu hanya agar memanaskan suasana." ujar Miku.

"DAN PEMENANGNYA…ADALAH…" kata Len dan Miku dengan sengaja di'misterius'kan. Lagu 'Lingsir Wengi'-pun diputar sebagai backsound.

"Wew, backsoundnya horror amat." gumam Rin pelan banget.

"Yoi" jawab Neru dan Akaito.

"NERU AKITA! SELAMAT UNTUK NERU AKITA!" ujar Len dan Miku sambil teriak-teriak.

"." Neru dan Fans-nya berteriak SANGAT histeris! Mahkota dan buket bunga diserahkan kepada Neru (dikira Miss Universe ._.).

"Hiks…padahal gue udah muter-muter pala ampe pusing." isak Rin.

"Sama, gue udah bergaya se-HOT mungkin kayak Trio Macan." ucap Akaito.

"Hah? Lu bisa 'Hot'? Pake apaan?" Tanya Rin.

"Pake kompor, microwave, tabung gas 3 kilo, setrikaan, api." jawab Akaito.

"Terserah apa kata elu dah." ujar Rin.

"Yak! Selamat kepada Neru. Untuk yang belum menang, jangan berkecil hati. Kesempatan masih terbuka lebar. Acara ini diakhiri. Dadah! Salam cipok!" kata Len dan Miku. Acara-pun selesai.

.

.

.

…THE END…

Gimana? Humornya garing atau kocak? Oke, akhir kata, Review please~~~

V

V

V


End file.
